free me
by SeddieChick98
Summary: quinn left PCA half way through her first year because of a stupid incidence that wasn't her fault but now she is back half way through the first semester of a new year after getting kicked out of her old school but no one recognises her until Logan goes in her room to find her and finds a picture of quinn before she left. With he keep it to himself or will he confront her?
1. Chapter 1

**_Quinn pov_**

I really don't wanna go back to PCA there was reason i left halfway through last year. I only had one friend and that was zoey but she stopped being my friend after the incidence. It wasn't my fault it happened but no-one believed me not even logan and he was the one person i really wanted to. And yes you heard me right i said logan as in Logan Reese i've been in love with him ever since i first saw him but he just sees me as a loser science geek. I think that is one of the reason i changed they way i looked i no longer were my glasses i were contacts instead and i changed the way i dressed.

Anyway back to me not wanting to go back PCA after the incidence no one would even look at me, but because i got kicked out my old school for beating up some douch bag guy how grabbed my ass no other school in my area would take me and my aunt refused to take me and called me a she demon. So that is why I'm sat in the back of my car with head phones in listening to paramore while ignoring my parents. I had been ignoring them for a week hopeing they would change there minds but they didn't and my dad had to literally pick me up and put me in the car. They tried to talk to me during the drive there but i just kept ignoring them until my mum pulled out my headphone and said "ok were here sweety". I groaned got out the car and slammed the door behind me i open the boot and get my stuff out. My parents went to get out the car and say goodbye but i snapped " no don't just go" with that they give me a sad look and then drive off and i head to the administration office.

After the administration office i went to my dorm room which luckily empty. I knew it would be it was a sunday and everyone would most likely be out with there friends. I walked over to the only spare bed left , dumped my bags down on it and then flopped down on it calling jake. He picked up on the second ring saying "what's up slut?" i laugh at this and then reply "nothing much manwhore how are..." i get interrupted by someone clearing there throat and i look up seeing two girls standing in the doorway so i sigh down the phone" call you back jake" and then hang up. "they both look at me and then one of them walks up to me and says "hi i'm zoey and this is nicole" my eyes widen when she says there names but i stutter out "I-I-I'm quinn" zoey looks sad when i say my name so i ask "what's up ?" she looks down and says " i used to have a friend named quinn something happened and i didn't believe her when she said she didn't do it and that was the biggest mistake of my life" i look down sad and then run out the room saying i need to pick up my schedule which wasn't actully a lie i did have to.

Once i pick up my schedule i go to the school cafeteria to get my lunch and then go sit out in the court yard. I sit at a table on my own until someone comes over and sits next to me i look up and see it's zoey she smiles and then says "why are you sat all alone?" i just shrug my shoulder and go back to eating but my tray gets taken away from me and zoey is waking off wit it i look at her shocked until she looks back smirking saying "you coming?" i roll my eyes and follow after her we get to a table that has five other people at it already . Zoey sits down and i do the same and they zoey says " ok everyone this is quinn shes mine and nicoles new room mate" they all say hi to me and i say it back to them even though i know who all of them are they don't recognise me i really have changed. I have a good laugh with them at lunch and we talk about random stuff but when i ask "so zoey who was this quinn you used to know?" they all go quiet like i knew they would until logan clears his throat and says "she was a friend of all of ours even though she only considered zoey as a friend we all used to hang out and then something happened non of us believed her when she said she didn't do it and then she left but just after she left we found out she didn't do it and i beat up the guy who made us believe that she did such a horrible thing." I looked at logan shocked after he said he beat him up for me but i shook my head and then made a lame excuse about having to unpack and then left the table.

When i get back to the dorm room i start to unpack straight away i put all my clothes away and then i pull a picture of me and jake out my suitcase and just as i do i remember i need to call him back so i get my phone out my pocket and dial his number he picks up straight away and says "so how you settling in?" ilaugh at how straight forward he is being and then say "fine just finished unpacking so what you doing?" (_from now on anything in italics is jake and bold is quinn)_

_"nothing much just homework that's due in tomorrow"_

**"oh you mean the history paper on the civil war?"**

_"that's the one your lucky you don't have to do it"_

**" actually not so lucky i did it the night before i got kicked out"**

jake laughs _"oh bad luck but i gotta go talk later hoe bag"_

i laugh **"bye fuck face" **

with that said i hang up and flop back on my bed.

I just lay there for a little bit and then i fall into a blissful sleep.

_**A/N HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST ZOEY 101 STORY HOPE YOU LIKED IT REVIEW LOVE YOU ALL XX**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Quinn pov**_

_dream..._

_i was sat in a dark room screaming not being able to move . I close my eyes wishing it would go away i was terrified . The room was silent until i heard footsteps in the distance i open my eyes and shout "who's there?" i hear a sinister laugh and then a person say "you know exactly who i am four eyes" and then i do know who it is. I try to move but can't so i try screaming for help. A hand slaps over my mouth and he snaps at me "stop it " i bite his hand and continue screaming. He lunges at me an..._

My eyes snap open to the sound of someone saying my name and shaking my shoulders. I freak out and lung at the person shaking me knocking them off my bed and pinning them the floor. I go to punch their face but i realise its Logan so I drop my fist to my side and say flustered "oh eh sorry i didn't know it was you" he just nods and i stand up and give him a hand up. Once we are up i turn to him and ask "by the way why are you in my room?" he looks at me concerned and then says softly " I was coming to check on you and see if you were coming to dinner but when i got here i heard screaming from inside the room so i bust in and saw you screaming in your sleep with a terrified look on your face so i tried to wake you up" i look down embarrassed and then shyly laugh " oh yeah sorry bout that had a bad dream hehe".

I look up at him a couple seconds later and he nods and then we head off to dinner. After we get our dinner from the canteen we go out to the court yard and get greeted by the rest of the group. Me and logan sit next to each other and zoey turns to us and asks "what took you two so long i set logan to get you a half our ago" i look down embarrassed and about to explain about my dream when logan jumps in and says " oh eh i saw a hot girl on my way there and started hitting on her till she slapped me and walked off." Zoey rolled her eyes and went back to eating. I mouthed a thank you to Logan who just nods and carries on eating.

After dinner i walk back to the dorm room zoey and nicole , as we walk zoey asks me "so who was it you were calling a manwhore on the phone earlier?" i laugh at her question and then say "oh yeah that was just my best friend jake he is amazing we just call each other that as a joke he calls me a slut and i call him a manwhore it's our thing" zoey nods and the we walk the rest of the way in we get to the dorm room i flop onto my bed . I want to go sleep but because i slept earlier i won't be doing that anymore tonight. I sit up and ask zoey "hey can i look at your schedule to see if i'm in any of your classes" she nods and passes it me out of her school bag i look over it and see we have a couple lessons together. I hand it back to her while saying " we have English maths history and music together" she smiles at me and then i tell nicole to pass me her schedule she gives it to me i give it a quick scan and then say " we are in all the same classes except chemistry, biology and physic i'm in the top set for all of them."

Nicole looks at me shocked and then says "wow you must be really good to be in those sets" i shrug my shoulders an say "i'm gonna go take a shower and then get ready for bed." they both nod and i head out the room.

After i take my shower get dressed and brush my teeth i go back to my room and see they are both already asleep so i tip toe to my bed got in it and after half an hour of tossing and turning i fall to sleep.

(next day)

I wake up the next day to the sound of my alarm going off. I slam it off and turn over to go back to sleep but my cover gets yanked of me so i yell "ugh what the fuck let me go back sleep" i turn over and see zoey stood at the foot of my bed. She rolls her eyes at me and says "no get out of bed we need to get breakfast and get to class in a hour" i give her the finger and then get out of bed.

I quickly get dressed and make a bowel of cereal. When i finish it we head To our first class of the day which is drama. I walk into the class room and see logan stood at the back of the room so i walk up to him and say "hey" he turns his head to look at me and smiles . We start to talk for a little bit until the teacher comes in the room and tells us to sit sits down and miss starts to tell us the task for todays lesson "ok class today i am setting you a project you will be working in a group of three and come up with a short play to perform in front of the class in one week i have already picked out your groups so when i say your names go stand with the other people in your group"

She starts to read out the groups until she finally gets to my name "and finally our newest student quinn will be in a group with logan and micheal" i just nod and go stand with them. Once everyone is in there groups miss puts down her list and says "ok class now you are in your groups you can use the last twenty minuets of the lesson to come up with an idea." When miss is done talking i turn to the guys and say "any ideas?" they shake thier heads no which makes me smile and say "good because i have an idea" they nod to tell me to go on so i continue "ok well my idea is that my character is dating one of you but he is a dough bag to her so she tries to break up with him but he tries to stop her so she humiliates him by making out with his best friend and then singing what the hell by avril lavigne." the guys smile at my idea and agree to do it.

Once we had the idea it only took us a couple of minuets to decide who was playing which guy micheal was playing the jerk and logang was playing the best friend whch made me very happy.

_**A/N HEY GUYS THATS CHAPTER TWO HOPE YOU LIKES IT LOVE YOU ALLXX**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_quinn pov_**

The rest of drama class me and the boys rehearsed for our performance they had quite a few good ideas. Well it was mainly Logan who had the good ideas Michaels were all about dolphins of clowns which is just wierd. And by the end of class we had almost all of our play done. We only had to rehearse the ending a bit more so we could get my song bit sorted out. The thing was i had the actual singing bit perfect it's just the stupid dance routine that was pissing me off but me and the guys agreed to work on it at lunch later today.

* * *

><p>My next few classes were really dull, we read a book in english , solved a few stupid equations in maths and wrote a lode of boring notes in psychology. I didn't even get a full break because my stupid maths teacher had to speak to me so it felt like a went from my first three lessons of the day to my next three lessons of the day . The only thing that made me feel happier was when i got into my next lesson which was music and my teacher said " ok quinn since you are a new student you want to sing a song " i nodded eagerly grabbed a mic from the back of the room and went up to the front of the room and started singing.<p>

_"Now that I have captured your attention_  
><em>I wanna steal ya for a rhythm intervention<em>  
><em>Mr. TSA*, I'm ready for inspection<em>  
><em>Sh-sh-show me how you make a first impression<em>

_Oh, oh_  
><em>Can we take it nice and slow, slow<em>  
><em>Break it down and drop it low, low (crowches to floor)<em>  
><em>Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can't let me go ( stands straight again)<em>

_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine_  
><em>All night long<em>  
><em>Baby, slow down the song<em>  
><em>And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind" ( whip head to side on rewind)<em>  
><em>All night long<em>  
><em>Baby, slow down the song<em>

_Oh oh oh oh_  
><em>Yeah, baby, slow down the song<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Yeah, baby, slow down the song<em>

_If you want me I'm accepting applications_  
><em>So long as we can keep this record on rotation ( start walking forward)<em>  
><em>You know I'm good with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation<em>  
><em>Breathe me in (lie down on logans desk) , breathe me out (shoot straight back up)<em>  
><em>So amazing<em>

_Oh, oh( slides back on desk)_  
><em>Can we take it nice and slow, slow<em>  
><em>Break it down and drop it low, low( spin so legs dangle of edge)<em>  
><em>Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can't let me go ( stand up on go)<em>

_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine ( pull logan up on mine)_  
><em>All night long<em>  
><em>Baby, slow down the song<em>  
><em>And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind" (shove him back into seat on rewind)<em>  
><em>All night long<em>  
><em>Baby, slow down the song<em>

_Oh oh oh oh_  
><em>Yeah, baby, slow down the song<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Yeah, baby, slow down the song<em>

_Breathe me in, breathe me out ( walk back to front)_  
><em>The music's got me going<em>  
><em>Breathe me in, breathe me out<em>  
><em>No stoppin til the morning<em>  
><em>Breathe me in, breathe me out<em>  
><em>You know I'm ready for it<em>  
><em>For it, for it!<em>  
><em>Yeah!<em>

_Breathe me in, breathe me out_  
><em>The music's got me going<em>  
><em>Breathe me in, breathe me out<em>  
><em>No stoppin til the morning<em>  
><em>Breathe me in, breathe me out<em>  
><em>You know I'm ready for it<em>  
><em>For it, for it!<em>  
><em>Yeah!<em>

_(I-It's The Cataracs)_

_I just wanna feel your body right next to mine_  
><em>All night long<em>  
><em>Baby, slow down the song (start dancing at front of room)<em>  
><em>And when it's coming closer to the end hit "Rewind"<em>  
><em>All night long<em>  
><em>Baby, slow down the song<em>

_Oh oh oh oh_  
><em>Yeah, baby, slow down the song<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Yeah, baby, slow down the song<em>

_How do I do it?_  
><em>I-I-It's The Cataracs<em>

_Ha ha ha ha"_

When i finished the song everyone cheered and started to clap i giggled at this and then went and sat down in my seat next to lola at the back of the room. When the class died down sir went to the front of the room and said " ok thanks quinn now class in today's lesson we are learning about emma blackery can anyone tell me whos she is?" zoey's hand shoots up and sir says "yes zoey" she smiles and answers " she is a famous youtuber who has written a few songs and has a new one that is coming out today" sir smiled and carried on "thank you zoey and now we are going to listen to her new song perfect"

_"I used to spend my nights wishing that I could be someone else_  
><em>Then I realized the person to be was always gonna be myself<em>

_'Cause if you look past the imperfections_  
><em>We are all the same, we're only human<em>  
><em>The most powerful thing you own is your<em>

_Voice _  
><em>Scream above the noise<em>  
><em>That you're perfect as you are<em>  
><em>Even when times are hard<em>  
><em>You are brave<em>  
><em>and even if they say<em>  
><em>That you'll never go far<em>  
><em>That you're "dumb", "skinny" or "scarred"<em>  
><em>You're perfect the way you are<em>

_I used to spend my time at the mirror just picking at my skin_  
><em>Praying for the day I loose some weight so I could be pretty or thin<em>

_But who was I to know that all I needed was some hope_  
><em>It starts getting better when you use your <em>

_Voice _  
><em>Scream above the noise<em>  
><em>That you're perfect as you are<em>  
><em>Even when times are hard<em>  
><em>You are brave<em>  
><em>and even if they say<em>  
><em>That you'll never go far<em>  
><em>That you're "dumb", "skinny" or "scarred"<em>  
><em>You're perfect the way you are<em>

_'Cause if you look past the imperfections_  
><em>We are all the same, we're only human<em>  
><em>And it took me years to see <em>  
><em>That all those imperfections fit me perfectly<em>  
><em>And those words I heard you tell yourself<em>  
><em>That it would all go away if you were someone else<em>  
><em>Be strong<em>  
><em>Breathe in<em>  
><em>And use your<em>

_Voice _  
><em>Scream above the noise<em>  
><em>That you're perfect as you are<em>  
><em>Even when times are hard<em>  
><em>You are brave<em>  
><em>and even if they say<em>  
><em>That you'll never go far<em>  
><em>That you're "dumb", "skinny" or "scarred"<em>  
><em>You're perfect the way you are<em>  
><em>Scream above the noise<em>  
><em>That you're perfect as you are<em>  
><em>Even when times are hard<em>  
><em>You are brave<em>  
><em>and even if they say<em>  
><em>That you'll never go far<em>  
><em>That you're "dumb", "skinny" or "scarred"<em>  
><em>You're perfect the way you are"<em>

When the song finished most of the girls were crying and sir said "ok class your homework is to review this song and write half a page on what you think about it in tomorrow's lesson now you can get into groups and sing or dance whatever you want". Straight after he said that everyone leapt out there seats and crowded around our group so i turned to zoey and asked "eh what's going on?" she smiled and said "we do a song for them each lesson but i was wondering if you would join us today because we wanted to sing a little mix song and theres only three of us so will you" i nodded and said "ok as long as it's they just don't know you" zoey smiled nodded eagerly and we started .

_"[lola:]_  
><em>Daddy doesn't think that you'll be good enough for me<em>  
><em>Mama says be careful 'cause he'll break your heart in three<em>  
><em>They don't walk in my shoes<em>  
><em>They ain't being kissed by you<em>

_[quinn:]_  
><em>My sister says she doesn't like the way you wear your hair<em>  
><em>But I know that she's jealous so why would I even care?<em>  
><em>I have to lie about<em>  
><em>How good you make me feel<em>

_[zoey:]_  
><em>So oh oh<em>  
><em>Tell me, tell me you won't break my heart<em>  
><em>You won't tear my world apart<em>  
><em>That you'll be there when I need<em>  
><em>'Cause I wanna tell them<em>

_[All:]_  
><em>They just don't know you<em>  
><em>They just don't know you<em>  
><em>They just don't know you<em>  
><em>They don't know you like I do<em>  
><em>They just don't know you (They don't know)<em>  
><em>They just don't know you (They don't know)<em>  
><em>They just don't know you, like I do<em>

_[nichole:]_  
><em>Talk is cheap and rumors spread but they go with the wind<em>  
><em>It's not about she said he's sick 'cause I know where it ends<em>  
><em>I know the real truth<em>  
><em>And the real truth is you<em>

_[lola:]_  
><em>It's funny 'cause at times it feels like us against the world<em>  
><em>They treat you like a criminal but I'll still be your girl<em>  
><em>I'd ride or die with you<em>  
><em>Walk the line if you asked me to<em>

_[zoey:]_  
><em>So oh oh<em>  
><em>Tell me, tell me you won't break my heart<em>  
><em>You won't tear my world apart<em>  
><em>That you'll be there when I need<em>  
><em>'Cause I wanna tell them<em>

_[All:]_  
><em>They just don't know you<em>  
><em>They just don't know you<em>  
><em>They just don't know you<em>  
><em>They don't know you like I do<em>  
><em>They just don't know you (They don't know)<em>  
><em>They just don't know you (They don't know)<em>  
><em>They just don't know you, like I do<em>

_But when will I try to_  
><em>They just don't know you<em>  
><em>You don't know about our love<em>  
><em>You choose what you see<em>  
><em>'Cause if you felt the way we love<em>  
><em>You'd just let it be<em>  
><em>You don't know about the times<em>  
><em>When it's just him and me<em>  
><em>'Cause if you felt the way we love<em>  
><em>You'd just let it be<em>  
><em><strong>(all brackets sung by from now on)<strong>_  
><em>Tell me, tell me you won't break my heart<em>  
><em>You won't tear my world apart<em>  
><em>That you'll be there when I need (when I need)<em>  
><em>'Cause I wanna tell them<em>

_They just don't know you_  
><em>They just don't know you<em>  
><em>They just don't know you<em>  
><em>They don't know you like I do<em>  
><em>They just don't know you (They don't know)<em>  
><em>They just don't know you (They don't know)<em>  
><em>They just don't know you, like I do"<em>

We finish the class cheers and then the boys come and stand in front of then and sing the glee song i wanna sex you up.

_"(all)_  
><em>A tick tock don't stop (stop to the)<em>  
><em>A tick tock don't stop (stop to the)<em>  
><em>(oooh) a tick tock don't stop<em>  
><em>(oooh) a tick tock don't stop (I know you're not going to sing that song)<em>  
><em>(oooh) a tick tock don't stop<em>  
><em>(oooh) a tick tock don't stop (I know you're not going to sing that song)<em>

_(chase)_  
><em>Come inside, take off your coat, I'll make you feel at home.<em>  
><em>Now let's pour a glass of wine 'cause now we're all alone.<em>  
><em>I've been waiting all night so just let me hold you close to me,<em>  
><em>'Cause I've been dyin' for you girl to make love to me. (ooh)<em>

_(logan and micheal)_  
><em>Girl you make me feel real good. (ooh)<em>  
><em>We can do it 'til we both wake up. (both wake up)<em>  
><em>Girl, you know I'm hooked on you, (ooh)<em>  
><em>And this is what I'll do... (I know you're not gonna sing that song)<em>

_(all)_  
><em>(ooh a tick tock don't stop) I wanna sex you up.<em>  
><em>(ooh a tick tock don't stop) All night.<em>  
><em>(ooh a tick tock don't stop) You make me feel real good.<em>  
><em>(ooh a tick tock don't stop) I wanna rub you down.<em>  
><em>(ooh a tick tock don't stop) I wanna sex you up.<em>

_a tick tock don't stop_  
><em>a tick tock don't stop<em>  
><em>a tick tock don't stop<em>

_(logan)_  
><em>Let me take off all your clothes.<em>  
><em>Disconnect the phone so nobody knows.<em>  
><em>Let me light a candle,<em>  
><em>So that we can make it better.<em>  
><em>Makin' love until we drown.<em>

_(micheal)_  
><em>(oooh) Girl, you know it feels real good.<em>  
><em>(oooh) We can do it 'til we both wake up. (both wake up)<em>  
><em>(oooh) Girl you know I'm hooked on you.<em>  
><em>(oooh, I know you're not going to sing that song)<em>  
><em>And this is what I'll do.<em>

_I wanna sex you up"_

I giggle all the way through the song and thank god that sir has his headphones in. Just as they finish there song the bell goes and i pull my schedule out my back pocket and check my next class which is physics and when i read it it puts a smile on my face. Just as i start to pack up my stuff logan comes up behind me and asks "so what class do you have next?" i jump a little then say "eh physics in 101" he smiles and says "cool i'm in there to lets go" i smile at him grab my bag and we head off to class. We walk most of the way there in silence until i say " i didn't expect you to be in advanced science" he shrugs and says " well i was so depressed when quinn left i needed something to distract myself with so i became really good at science so i could still hold a piece of her". I stop cold in my place not knowing what to do i just want to cry i can't believe he missed me that much . When i stop he looks back at me and says "quinn are you ok you look kinda pale" i shake my head no and run of not knowing where to go but as i run i hear logan shouting behind me.

_**A/N HEY GUYS I HATE MYSELF FOR MAKING YOU WAIT THIS LONG BUT IT'S HERE NOW AND I HAVE SCHEDULE NOW I'M GONNA POST ON THIS STORY EVERY FRIDAY MY ICARLY ONE ON A WEDNESDAY AND MY MORGANVILLE VAMPIRES ON A MONDAY LOVE YOU ALL AND SEE YOU ON FRIDAY BYE XXXXXXX**_

_**PS : YOU HAVE TO CHECK OUT EMMA BLACKERY VIDEOS THEY ARE HILARIOUSE**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**logan pov**_

I'm really worried about quinn i don't know why she ran off like that. It was really weird that she ran off after i started to talk about the old quinn. God i miss her. Her wacky little quinnventions the way she tries to invent new fruits even though it is impossible. I miss everything about her. I have been in love with her since the first day i saw her. I never let anyone see it because i thought they would make fun of me for liking such a nerd. But after she left and we found that the douche bag had lied to everyone i just broke down. I was depressed all the time i finally told my friends how i felt. I expected them to make fun of me but zoey and nicole just hugged me and chase and michael spent every waking minute trying to cheer me up.

It's been over a year now and i still miss her like crazy. It's gotten worse since the new quinn got here she just reminds me so much of her. Some times i think she is my old quirky little quinn but i know that is ridiculous. She would never come back to this school not after the way everyone treated her. Especially me i was a complete and utter douche to her. I even went as far to shove her away from me when she tried to explain it wasn't true. I now realise that was the worst mistake of my life.

* * *

><p>I couldn't concentrate in science. So when the lesson came to a end i had to ask someone for their notes so i could copy them down. As soon as i had finished copying down the notes i headed to quinns room.<p>

It only took me five minutes to get to quinns room. I put my ear to the door and listened in. I didn't hear anything at first but then I heard quiet sobs coming from behind the door. I quickly knocked on and waited for a answer. The door opened a few seconds later and a tear stained Quinn was stood there. I opened my mouth to say something to her but she just put her hand up and said "I'm really not in the mood Logan so can you just tell me what you want please and then go". I stood there shocked for a minuet and then went into my bag while saying "eh well I thought you might want to know what we did in science so I came to give you my notes so you can copy them down" she nods her head , takes the paper from me and shutting the door while saying " thanks Logan" I stood there for a minuet and then headed back to my dorm room.

_**quinn pov**_

I can't beleive logan just saw me when i look like this. I look pathetic. My face is tear stained and i look like a freaking ghost i'm that pale. I'm just glad he let me close the door on him i really just wanna talk to jake. He always makes me feel better.

As soon as i'm sure logan has gone i flop down onto my bag and get my phone calling jake. He picks up on the second ring (jake italics and quinn bold)

_"what up slut"_

**"hey jake"**

_"whats up and don't say nothing because you never call me jake unless you are upset or pissed at me so which is it"_

i sigh **"ok well you know the guy i told you i had a crush on before i left pca last year?"**

_"yep"_

**"well that exact same guy is in my science but he doesn't remember me. Anyway i was a bit courious of why he was in my class because he really doesn't seem that bright. And the reason he is in my class is because after i left he missed me that much that he got into science as a way to stay close to me."**

he is quite for a second and then says _" wow he must really like you like in love kind of like."_

**"shut up dumass he doesn't love me why would he before i left i was the geekiest girl at school"**

he laughs before saying _"ooooh sweet sweet quinn how naive you are look i gotta go later bitch"_

**"later jackass"**

Once i say that i hang up. Just as i do zoey walks into the room. She takes one look at my face before asking "omg whats wrong?" i laugh before saying "oh it's nothing i just missed jake but i just got off the phone with him i'm fine now" she doesn't seem to belive me but says "ooookay if you say so" i roll my eyes but don't say anything. After that we go silent. I get bored very quickly so i say "i'm going bathroom to sort out my makeup." she nodds at meand i walk out ofthe room.

When i look precentable again i head back to my room drop off my makeup and then go down to dinner. I grab a salad , a cookie and a bottle of water. When i have paid for it i head out to the court yard and go sit with soon as i sit down everyone bonbards me with questions about why i wasn't in science. They keep doing it for five minuets before i yell " SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL OF YOU GOD YOUR GIVING ME A MIGRAIN." They shut up straight away i sigh "finally look the reason i ditched was because i didn't feel well and i missed jake so i wanted to call him." everyone but zoey and nicole look at me confused. I just ignore at first but then snap "WHAT?" logan chuckles before saying "we were just wondering who jake was" i blush at my outburst and then say "eh oh he's my best friend/ex boyfriend" They all shout at the same time "WHAT" i cover my ears before sighing "what now?"lola looks at me as if i'm stupid before saying "eh how can you be friends with your ex-boyfriend isn't awkward." i laugh at her before saying "hell no we actully joke about our relationship that's why i call him jack ass and he calls me slut." Lola rolls her eyes and says "i highly dout he calls you slut" i look at her " you want me to prove it" she nod.

I reach into my pocket for my phone and then i realise i left in my room i look up and say "shit i forgot my phone can i borrow someones?" chase hands me his phone and i send him a text first before calling him.

_"what up slut face"_

i look up everyone and they look shocked i chuckle at them and then say **"nothing much man whore just eating my dinner"**

_"good to know bitch by the way why are you calling me off this number" _

**"i left my phone in my room"**

i hear him chuckel and then he says _"ok well i gotta go my mum is yelling at me to do my english homework so bye fuck face"_

**"later douche bag"**

I hang up passing the phone back to chase. Just as i do they burst out laughing. I join in. About a half hour later we finish our meals and zoey says "hey quinn you comeing with us to hang in the guys room?" i nod and say "eh yeah i just need to go get my phone from our room" she nods and they start to walk off. I start to aswell but then i remember i don't know ehere there room is so i turn around and shout " eh hey guys i don't know where you room is" they all stop talk for a minuet and the logan runs up to me and the rest walk off.

Me and logan head to the dorm room when we get there i tell logan to go get his notes from my school bag while i grab my phone. When i pick it up i see a text and i go to check it but i hear logan say "quinn why do have this?" i turn around and see him holding a picture of me and zoey before i left.

_**A/N DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNN HEHE. WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT I WILL UPDATE SOON LOVE YOU ALLXXX**_


	5. Chapter 5

_previously on free me... _

_Me and logan head to the dorm room when we get there i tell logan to go get his notes from my school bag while i grab my phone. When i pick it up i see a text and i go to check it but i hear logan say "quinn why do have this?" i turn around and see him holding a picture of me and zoey before i left._

**_logan pov_**

I can't beleive what i'm seeing i can't beleive this bitch is trying to be my quinn. My sweet and delicate quinn who i lost last year because of a stupid mistake god i'm still pissed at that douche bag. But now i'm more pissed at her oooh she is in for it now.

I see her open her mouth to say something but i cut her off by yelling "DON'T SAY A FUCKING WORD YOU BITCH I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU" "HOW DARE YOU TRY AND TAKE MY QUINNS IDENTITY WHAT KIND OF A SICKO ARE YOU". She opens her mouth and wispers "please logan just listen to me i can explain" i got more pissed at her and scream " OK COME ON THEN EXPLAIN HOW YOU TRIED TO TAKE HER PLACE HOW YOU TRIED TO REPLACE THE BEST PERSON IN THE WORLD HUH?" i can see she is starting to cry but i don't care she has pissed me off way to much for me to go soft just because she is upset.

She deserves that the little she deserves more and i know exactly what will get to her. I open my mouth to tell her what i'm going to do but she cuts me off.

_**Quinn pov**_

Oh god what am i going to do i need to get him to beleive me that i'm the old quinn and i'm not some frord who is trying to take her place. But how i'm already crying and he doesn't care so i'll try explain. "ok logan look i'm not trying to take her place and i wouldn't be able to i am her i'm quinn pensky why else would i have that picture" he yells at me again "YOU COULD HAVE TAKEN IT FROM HER AND YOU KNOW WHAT EVERYONE IS GOING TO KNOW WHAT A TRAITER YOU ARE"

He goes to leave the room and panic so i run after him leap on him causing us to fall to the ground he starts to yell at me to get off him but i just flip him over and pin him down. He struggles so i yell "CARRY ON AND I WILL SLAP YOU NOW JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME" he stops struggling and sigh before saying

"finally ok look i am the same quinn so except that reese the only reason i'm back here is because i got kicked out my last school for smaking some guy one and giving him a broken nose ok. i didn't want to come back because you guys broke my heart i refused to do anything for months after what happened i was depressed but when i finally got over it a little bit i went back to school i went to a couple private schools but i just got kicked out for drinking and yes i was drinking because of you guys. After the thierd one no other private school would take me so i went to a public school and i met my best friend jake he stoppped me drinking and now i only have a drink on my birthday. I was doing fine there till somer jackass dicided to groap me and i flipped at him he got the broken nose and i got expeled. When i got here i was glad you guys didn't recognise me but you just blew my secret well done for that by the way but anyway i can prove i'm the old quinn because i have lots of memories you wanna here a couple." logan nods so i take a breath and carry on.

"ok the first one is on the first week we had a basketball game guys verse girls you gave zoey a bloody nose in that game and i ran out of there teriffed you laughed at me. The next one is you called me a spaz and i got payback on you by making you do aload of rediculas things like go around campus in a dress. so now do i need to continue or do you beleive me now."

_**logan pov**_

Oh my god it is her she did do those things thank god it is her. Oh god that means i've just been a dick to her for no reasons shit. Crap what do i do.

I think for a minuet and then i flip us over and i kiss her and she kisses me back.

_**A/N HEY GUYS SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG HAD WRITERS BLOCK HOPE YOU ENJOY IT LOVE YOU ALL XXXXXX**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Quinn pov_**

Oh my god I can't believe Logan is kissing me. I've been in love with him for about oh god I don't know anymore. He is actually a really good kisser eh well I kind of thought he would be.

I've lost track of how long we've been kissing and I don't want it to stop but I know it has to. I pull away from him, I can tell he is disappointed because of the sad face he pulls. I smile at him and giggle "oh don't look so sad I didn't pull away because I didn't like it or anything like that I pulled away before we do anything I want to talk to you ok?" He nods and then he gets of me and we both stand up. He sits on my bed and pulls me down next to him I look down for a second before looking at his face and saying "ok now that we have established you are obsessed with me what are we going to do?" he chuckles and then laughs "I'm not obsessed I just think you're incredibly sexy, I have done for years" I smile at him and then peck him on the lips.

I love his lips so much there soft and kind of taste like coffee. Probably because the loser drinks it so much. On thinking that I giggle while I'm still kissing him. He pulls away and looks at me confused and I blush and giggle "sorry I called you a loser in my head and it made me want to laugh" he shakes his head and replies "ok for that I'm not going to kiss you again tonight" I roll my eyes and snicker back "yeah like you are going to stick to that but anyway we should get to everyone else they will be wondering where we are" I go to stand up but Logan pulls me back down and says "what are we going to tell them they deserve to know it's you" I look down before replying " ok we can tell them but I'm going to need to get something so I can prove it I can't exactly tackle all of them to the ground yell in their faces and them make out with them" I smirk at Logan's expression when I say that last part.

I walk to my draw grab all of my things that I brought with me from my past life and started walking with Logan to his room hand in hand. When we open the door everyone looks at us shocked, I shrug it off and walk in the room dragging Logan behind me. When we get to the couch Lola looks at us and says "you're playing a joke on us right?" I smirk at her and reply "if we were do you think I would do this" I push Logan down onto the couch, sit on his lap and kiss him for a full 20 seconds before looking at Lola's shocked face and laughing "need anything else" she just shakes her head no.

I look down and then Logan whispers in my ear "might as well get it over with" I nod and pick up the box I had brought with me and dropped everything in it onto the table. Everyone looks confused before Zoey see's the picture of me and her before I left the same one that started all of this. I snuggle further into Logan trying to hide as much as I can Zoey glares at me and snaps "why the hell do you have this Quinn?" I look down and whisper "because it's me"

_**A/N HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT SORRY FOR THE ,ONG WAIT I'M JUST SO SO BUSY MY LIFE IS REALLY HECTIC AND WELL MY DEPRESSION HAS BEEN THAT BAD I'VE HAD NO MOTIVATION TO WRITE BUT I DID TONIGHT SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED LOVE YOU ALL XXXX**_


	7. announcment

hey everyone i know it has been a long time since i have updated any of my stories but i think that is because i am writing so many at once so i have decided to just focus of magical music right now and then once i have finished that one i will go onto another i hope you all understand.

love you all xxx


	8. Chapter 8

_**Quinn pov**_

I keep on staring down at the ground after saying it's me but I only get to do that for a second because zoey shouts "speak the fuck up what did you say?" I put my head up and snapped " because it's me ok that is me in that photo I'm the same quinn who left a year and a half ago ok I've just changed a lot" they all look at me shocked and zoey is shaking her head in disbelief.

Zoey goes to snap at me again when logan cuts in and says "can it zoey she's telling the truth it's really her i know it's really her she proved it to me " lola scoffs at him and snaps "what by making out with you!" Logan glares at her and snaps back "no dumb ass she told me a secret that only quinn would know" lola stares at me for a second before saying "ok tell me and everyone else a secret about yourself that only all of us would know"

I looked down for a minuet before putting my head up and saying "I used to snore really really loud so I tried a load of crazy things to stop it but nothing worked until I put those fish up my nose and it stopped it but then coco drank the water from the cup that had the fish in." They all looked at each other and looked convinced except for zoey who shook her head and said "no I'm not convinced tell me something else" I smirk at her and then laugh " when u became my room mate I put a brain monitoring device on your head and when you woke up you yelled quinn and I said you may be having a nightmare and you snapped back I am now"

She looked at me and then but out laughing before lunging on me and shouting my name . I hugged her back and then everyone else joined in the hug. Everyone hugged for a minuet before I heard logan groan from underneath me. I giggled an then said " ok get up guys we are squishing logan" they all laughed and then got up.

We spent the next hour after that catching up and I told them all about what I had been through and what I did when I was away and how I ended up back here. I was just getting into the bit where I was telling them how I broke the guys nose when my phone started ringing. I checked it and saw it was jake calling I smiled before putting up a finger to signal them to be quite and then answering the phone.

**phone call**

**Q: hey jackass what you up to**

**J: not much slut bag just trying not to stab my mum**

**Q: **_(laughs) _**what the hoe bag doing this time?**

**J: just bitching at me i may run away again **

**Q: **_(rolls eyes) _**you can't do that last time you did that i got interrogated and thrown in jail for two nights for slapping a cop**

i hear jake chuckle on the other end

**J: you won't now you live on the other end of the country so i'm gonna do it also i already have i'm on a bus.**

**Q: **_(i chuckle) _**ok i gotta go bye **

I hang up the phone and turn around to see a bunch of shocked faces looking at me. i raise an eyebrow at them and ask "what?" they all look at each other before looking back at me and having zoey splutter " you were in jail for slapping a cop?" i burst out laughing before replying "well yeah if you guys hadn't already noticed i've changed alot since the first time i was at PCA".

Lola scoffs before replying " yeah we got that have you looked in a mirror lately your not the same geeky quinn you used to be." i look down at my outfit and understood why lola said that i definitely don't dress the same. First off i no longer where skirts unless they are black and short. And well today my outfit isn't very girly i'm wearing a pair of black jeans that are ripped at the knees, with my tattered old converse, a paramore t-shirt and one of my dads old checkered shirt.

I shrug my shoulders and say "well after i left here i took a turn for the worst i got depressed, never talked to anyone and i started lashing out at my parents and refusing to go to school half the time, it was lucky that i met jake because if it wasn't for him i wouldn't be here right now and no i don't mean i would be in jail i mean something else i'm sure you all have figured out by now" They all look down at the ground in sadness so i snap "hey all of you wipe that look off your faces or i'm telling you boys about periods and i know you hate that and i will tell you girls about how my dad killed and took the organs out of a mouse in excruciatingly accurate detail got it?" they all look up at me in horror before bursting out laughing.

That was the start of an amazing night for the first time since i was back at PCA. I just wish jake was here

_**HEY GUYS SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I NEVER HAVE ANY MOTIVATION ANY MORE I'M JUST HAVING A HARD TIME I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER LOVE YOU ALL XXX**_


End file.
